On my Death Bed
by xtwilight18x
Summary: Sequel To Abused and Tortured. Complete and ReWritten! Bella trys to confess, but when she's about to tell Edward all of it,Charlie gets to her before she can.She'll learn that patience isn't always a virtue, and keeping secrets may just kill you.


**Bella Point Of View-**

_I lay dying_

_And I'm pouring crimson regret, and betrayal_

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved?_

_Am I too lost? _

I felt nothing but pain. It was too much to even keep my eyes open. So much worse than what Charlie has ever done before. The last thing I saw before I passed out completely from lack of blood and pain, were two pairs of eyes. But they weren't what I expected. Not the honey topaz ones I loved so much, but the dark bottomless pits of black, which I had learned to be wary of. They were coming closer, as I faded out… not lifting a hand to protect myself.

_My wounds cry for the grave_

_My soul cries, for deliverance_

_Will I be, denied, Christ_

_Tourniquet_

_My suicide_

---

**Edwards Point Of View -**

I rushed to Bella's house with Emmett right beside me. I smelt her blood as I turned the corner and flew down her street. Her heart rate was near nonexistent. It was drastically slowing. We had little time left.

We sped up and burst through her window, not breaking the glass but the pane was gone the moment my hand closed around it. My Bella was hurt and Charlie was too enthralled with his game and beer to notice the intrusion above or that his daughter was on the floor taking her last breaths… She was barely breathing. I had to help her. She lay motionless by her bed. I saw her eyelids slowly fall as we approached her and her shallow breathing slow down. I picked her up, carefully and gently and we rushed out of the house to get her to Carlisle. Every moment counts for my angel's life. Within seconds we reached the house. Emmett swung the door open before we could barge through and mess up anymore of Esme's decorating. Everyone was gone by Carlisle, and Emmett left as soon as I had Bella safely in the house, following the others lead.

"Put her here. I need to check on her. Quickly." I lay her down on the table and held her hand as Carlisle tried to stop the blood flowing from her stomach. She shouldn't have taken the blade out. The open wound was spilling more blood than it would have had she kept it in.

"She's lost a lot of blood, but as soon as I stitch it up she should be able to create enough blood for her body to maintain. She'll be in a lot of pain, but she'll survive. It's extraordinary actually. She should not have lasted this long. She's fighting for something. Let's move her up to your room Edward; we should get her comfortable before she awakes."

He bandaged her stomach and arms and then I carried her to my room carefully. I laid her down on the black leather sofa as Carlisle got the blankets to keep her warm.

'_Please be all right Bella,' _I thought, '_I love you. I should've told you sooner, but I was afraid. Please give me a chance to let you know. Please_ _come back and be all right.'_

--

Alice came in an hour or two later, once the smell of Bella's blood had vanished from the air. "How is she?" Alice asked hesitantly as Bella lay still as a statue. I was mimicking her actions, not moving a muscle. I answered Alice though, not looking at her but merely moving my lips to convey that she was not at all well.

"I don't know what to do Alice. I think it's Charlie, that he did this. But I have no proof. I'm not sure if I'll even be able to get her to testify against him."

"Everything will be okay Edward," Alice insisted. _Trust me, I know these things._

I gave her a tight smile and nodded, turning my attention back to Bella. "She's going to wake soon. I'll get Carlisle to come up her in a few minutes to change the dressings and fix everything up." She left without another word. About ten minutes later Bella started to stir. She opened her eyes and blinked in the sudden light. I scurried to the light switch and dimmed the lights before going back to the bed. I sat on the edge, not sure if she'd want me near her right now.

"Edward." She whispered, reaching for my hand. I grasped hers softly and squeezed gently. "What, happened?" she wanted to know. I saw her try to sit up in bed before she tumbled back down in a gasp of pain. I was immediately by her head, brushing away the tears.

"Don't move love," I caressed her cheek sweetly as I kissed her forehead. "Carlisle's on his way." Carlisle opened the door and walked in with his medical bag. I felt Bella tense besides me and called quietly for Alice. She came in a few seconds later and moved to Bella's other side. I felt her instantly relax when Alice was here. She had never seen my father, so I doubt she'd trust him like she trusts us.

"Hello Bella. I'm Doctor Cullen." He smiled non-threateningly and Bella tersely smiled back. She was scared, but not rude. She wouldn't disrespect him the way others might have. "I need to check out the bandages and change them out. Will you be okay if I do that?"

I saw her start to vigorously nod 'no' then thought better of it. I saw determination flash before her eyes. She just wanted to get it over and done with. She nodded minimally and closed her eyes, breathing through her mouth. I rubbed circles into the skin between her thumb and index finger.

'_Edward, why don't you go downstairs and get that drink for Bella that I never got around to getting? And stay outside for a few extra minutes.' _I shot her a heated glance as Bella watched Carlisle set up his supplies. _'She's embarrassed.' _Alice glared back and I nodded my head a fraction of an inch downwards. I should give her her privacy.

"Bella, would you like something to drink?" I asked her calmly, standing from the bed. She looked relieved that I wouldn't be here and I had to remind myself it was only because she was embarrassed. At least that's what I hoped.

"Sure, water will be fine."

"How about something with sugar?" Carlisle suggested as he stood, waiting for me to leave. He knew what was going on as well. "It'll be better for you. Keep your energy up." I glanced quickly back at Bella who looked shocked.

"Um, what do you have?" she asked quietly, wincing from the pain every time she breathed. I needed to hurry.

"How about grape juice?" I asked, "Just smile if you want it. You don't have to say anything." She smiled brightly at me and I took that as a yes. I went down to the kitchen were Esme had filled the once empty fridge with different flavors of juice last night. I found Welch's Grape Juice and poured Bella a cup. It had taken me simply three seconds so I went to find the others, knowing Carlisle will call when he was finished. I didn't want to barge in and frighten her.

Emmett and Rose were other wise, occupied, so I found Jasper instead. He was in his room reading a War book. I tapped lightly on his door and was told to come in.

"What's up bro?" Jasper set his book down upon my entering.

"Jazz, how's Bella doing?"

"Mostly she's in pain. It wasn't as bad as yesterday though. She's mostly worried. That probably has to do with the fact that she was stabbed and probably think we know who did it. Any ideas who it is?" Jasper asked, already knowing by the way my anger flared.

"Her own father. I know it was him. I just don't know how to prove it."

"Have you talked to Bella yet? She may be willing to press charges…"

"Against her father? Are you insane? She didn't even tell Alice or I what was going on, what has been going on, for months, perhaps years. She doesn't trust any of us."

"I don't think that's it." Jasper told me. "I think she doesn't want something bad to happen to her dad."

"You mean after everything he's put her through, she's willing to live with it because he's her father! Is that what you telling me?"

"Calm down Edward. From what you've told me about her, she's a very selfless person. Now you tell me what a self_less _person would do in a situation like this when the alternative may be death to the one she loves. What would you do?"

"I understand Jasper, I just can't believe she would let him abuse her that way, knowing that she can prevent it, but not doing it because it'll hurt him. He's hurting her, leaving her for dead and she probably still won't press charges."

"Ah, but that's why you love her? Is it not?" Jasper countered quirking an eyebrow.

"I-" _Edward you can come back._ "Carlisle's calling me. I need to go to Bella."

"Because you love her," he pressed. I sighed and turned back to him, biting back a smile.

"Yes Jasper, because I love her."

--

I walked back into my bedroom with the juice and a bendy straw so Bella wouldn't have to sit up any farther than she was. She was in clean clothes, courtesy of Alice, and her hair had been brushed and face washed. She was smiling as she talked to Alice and Carlisle, probably answering questions about how she was feeling. I handed her the juice wordlessly as she continued her story to Alice, a story back from when she lived in Phoenix and she was little. Something about riding her bike and falling into a bush. I smiled and slightly shook my head. That was my Bella.

_Son, _I looked up to let him know I heard. I continued to stare at Bella though, watching her tinkling laugh as her eyes brightened. She still winced or coughed to cover her pain, but she was enjoying herself. That's all that mattered. _She's healing nicely, but this goes farther than anything I've had to deal with. She didn't come asking for help, so I cannot keep her here if Charlie finds out. She's still seventeen, and unless she tells someone what's going on, she'll be stuck with him in a matter of days possibly._

My jaw clenched as I fought back a growl. Alice noticed, raising an eyebrow while continuing to watch Bella. I shook my head minimally and saw her eyes flash. 'Later.' I mouthed to her. She smiled and laughed with Bella, meeting my eye. She gave me a smirk and turned back to Bella.

_I don't know what more I can do, as a doctor. She has to heal on her own, even though I'll be watching her. You and Alice should talk with her. Get her to tell you everything she needs to. Enough to get him convicted. _

I nodded and he told Bella just to holler if she needed anything. He would be right down the hall. She thanked him and he left after patting her foot gently. He looked my way and I nodded my thanks. _Come talk to me when you have an answer. We'll figure it out son, I promise._

"Bella, are you tired?" I asked, wondering if he given her any type of medication. Her eyes widened slightly, looking alarmed. "Bella?" I asked as I sat in front of her, taking her hands in my own. They were so small, so fragile. She could easily break. I traced the bruises on her arms as I waited for her to answer my questions. She shivered but didn't move away. Alice had slipped quietly from the room.

"No Edward, I'm not tired." She was lying, but obviously something was wrong if she felt the need to lie. I didn't want to push her, so I didn't. Instead I nodded once and dropped her hands. They found their way back into mine without any assistance from me. This time Bella took my hands in her warm ones and began tracing the pattern of my venom filled veins. I'm not sure how long she continued to do this, but I never got bored.

"Edward, I never got a chance…"

"You don't need to Bella. Just lay down if you're in pain."

"No, Edward I wanted to thank you." She met my eyes. "For saving me. Thank you." She leaned forward but got stuck halfway breathing hard. I bent down a little to reach her, curious, and she placed a gentle kiss on my cheek.

"Always Bella." I kissed her forehead sweetly as I swiftly put her under the covers.

"Edward, I'm not tired." She protested, but I could tell she was. Her eyes were droopy and she was fighting it.

"Not tired, or not willing to sleep." I joked, gently calling for Carlisle. She didn't hear me call him and was surprised when he came into the room.

"Everything alright in here Bella?" he asked cautiously.

"Fine." Bella answered carefully. "I'm just not tired." She was a stubborn little thing.

"Maybe you should try to sleep Bella. The more sleep you get the better you'll feel." I heard her muttered 'I doubt it' as clearly as Carlisle.

"Bella why don't you want to go to sleep?" He asked, using his doctor's voice. It was passive, just wanting to help.

"I already told you I wasn't tired," she admitted with a light blush. She wanted us to give in and leave her be, but maybe we could figure out what was going on.

"I'll give you something to help you then." He left and came back a second later with his medical bag. Bella sat straight up in bed, ignoring the pain and scooted to the middle of the bed and up by the headboard.

"I'm fine." She tried again, but it wasn't going to work and she knew it. She was terrified to be put to sleep, and I needed to know why.

"Love," I asked as Carlisle prepared the needle. "Is something wrong when you sleep? Are you afraid?" Did she have nightmares? Was she afraid to be asleep in a house full of vampires? "None of us will hurt you." I promised, hoping to erase her fears. She looked appalled.

"That never crossed my mind!" she yelped, keeping on eye on the needle at all times. "Please, just leave me alone. I don't want it. I don't need it."

"It'll help." Carlisle insisted. He smoothly walked around the bed and began preparing her arm before she noticed what was happening. She jerked back and in the process fell into my waiting arms. I wrapped them tight around her as he moved closer to try once more.

Apparently she understood what I was doing a little too late. I hated to have her be afraid, of anything, but right now she needed to sleep. "Love it'll be all better in a minute. I promise." I tried to sooth her as Carlisle picked up another cotton swab; he had dropped the previous one. He had a firm grip of her arm and I her torso. She wouldn't be getting away but still she tried.

"Edward please don't!" she pleaded, scared to death. "I can't deal with the nightmares." She whispered. I halted Carlisle's movement, which was unneeded for he had stopped with the needle poised above her arm. He wanted to know about the nightmares as well. Would she slip and tell us something useful? We both hoped so.

"What nightmares Bella?" I asked, dazzling her.

"Please, Edward don't make me say it. Not now, please." How could I make her do anything when she was looking at me the way she was? How could I put her under when I knew she was terrified of it?

"Bella, I need you to tell me what happened. Please, I need to know. It's the only way I can keep you safe."

"He'll kill me." She cried, stuffing her face into my shoulder. Carlisle dropped her arm and it wound around my neck tightly. She was crying into my shoulder.

"No one will hurt you here. No one will hurt you ever again. I promise Isabella. He won't hurt you."

"He'll find me. He'll take me back." She whimpered. Her stomach was throbbing beneath my touch. I knew it had to be killing her, the pain alone. I nodded towards Carlisle and he grabbed the needle once more. Moving at vampire speed he gently inserted it into the side of her exposed neck. It felt like a pin prick and she moved to scratch it. Carlisle was already done. She had no idea what had just happened.

"Bella, tell Edward to call me if you change your mind about the medication." She smiled at him sweetly, thanking him.

I laid her down as I felt her start to move sluggishly. She was already getting drowsy from the medication, she would drop soon. "Bella, I need to tell you something."

"Mmm, yeah Edward?" she asked in a euphoric daze. "What is it?" she muttered.

"I love you." I told her, kissing her lips gently. She tasted incredible.

"I…love you to…" and she feel into sleep.

--

"HHmm," I heard Bella muttering as she curled deeper into my chest. She had been asleep for two hours at the most. Was she really waking up already?

"Love you Edward." I heard her say as she dug deeper into my embrace. I kissed the top of her hair, overjoyed. In the next few moments everything that happened was a blur. I heard Bella cry out in her sleep and then she was thrashing around wildly. I was momentarily stunned before I could finally move. I called for Alice and she along with the rest of the family came in. I grabbed Bella's hands and torso, holding her close. Alice got her hips and legs, keeping her to the bed.

"Jasper, a little help please?" and I didn't mean with physical labor. He nodded and a feeling of calm washed over us. Bella however didn't seem to be affected. "Jasper!"

"It's not working on her. I think she's to lost in her nightmare." He answered, excusing the lack of power he had over the situation.

"No! Leave me alone! Charlie stop!" we were all stunned. She was relieving a time he abused her. She jerked her head around and went limp. Her breathing stopped and I panicked, almost ready to shout out to Carlisle even though he was in the room. She gasped, hands flying to her neck as she resumed her erratic breathing. "Please…." She whimpered before falling silent. Her breathing was labored, but I think her nightmares were done with, for now at least.

She was silent until morning.

--

She awoke early by human standards. Six fifteen. I let her get adjusted to everything and then smiled down at her. She gave me a genuine smile back. "Morning." She mumbled, scooting closer to me.

I laughed and stroked her hair. "Morning Love. Did you sleep good?" I didn't want to be too abrupt about her nightmares, but I needed to know if she remembered them.

"Yep!" she wasn't lying. She stretched and ended up gasping in pain, looking down at her stomach. It was bleeding again. I could smell it. "I'll get you more juice." I reached for her cup and gave her a kiss on the cheek before sitting up. "Carlisle will come change you're bandages." He walked in as I walked out, already pulling out rolls of gauze to use. "Good Morning Bella, and how are you?"

She giggled and I could see her smile from Carlisle's mind. "Fine Doctor, and yourself."

"Marvelous." I heard her angelic laugh once more.

I poured the juice quickly and went to Alice and Jasper's room. They were both in their. Jasper was reading a new war book and Alice was reading a Cosmo magazine. Emmett and Rose were busy next door. I grimaced and blocked it out.

"I don't know how well it'll hold up in court Edward." Alice told me without even breaking eye contact with the magazine.

"How is it going to end?" I wanted to know.

"It hasn't been decided yet." She told me, finally meeting my gaze. "You should try to get her to press charges though. She may be more willing to talk now that you told her you love her and everything." She smiled goofily and flipped onto her back to read the magazine above her. "Carlisle's done. Get Bella's juice and go get 'em tiger." Jasper laughed as I shook my head, grabbing the juice from downstairs quickly and making it to my bedroom just as Carlisle exited the room.

I saw Bella struggling to sit up right, barely wincing anymore. "Bella?" she looked up at me and smiled, reaching for her juice. I laughed and gave it to her, watching her drink it merrily. "Bella, do you know you talk in your sleep?"

"Yeah, my mom makes fun of me for it. Hard to keep secrets." She froze. I saw the cup slipping from her grip and got it before it fell. "What did you hear?" she asked mortified.

"Bella, I don't want to alarm you…"

"What did you hear?" she gasped as tears filled her eyes. I sighed and hung my head. Hating myself for what I was about to do to her.

"Enough, Bella." She started taking shallow breaths. I let her go though it, knowing when it was over she was not going to be happy. She surprised me with her answer.

"It's not his fault."

"The hell it isn't!" I didn't mean to raise my voice. I calmed down before speaking again. I didn't want to drive her away. "Love he abused you, many times over. How is it not his fault?"

"It's mine." She shocked me. How could she even think any of this was her fault? "I shouldn't provoke him. I should've just done what he wanted me to do."

"Oh no, sweetie it's not your fault. Charlie, he-"

"Charlie?" she asked in disbelief. "I was talking about Jake." I felt my body tense. _Jake_ abused her?

"Jake's hit you? Before the other day at school, has he hit you before?" she looked down and mumbled a quiet yes. "Why?" I asked angrily.

"I- I don't k-know." She stuttered, a blush covered her cheeks. I guessed the source immediately.

"He found out about Charlie, didn't he?" she looked up, preparing to lie when I stared her down. "Isabella don't tell me your father has never hit you. He has done this to you. And worse I'm sure. You talked about it last night. He's strangled you before, hasn't he?"

"Edward,"

"Bella, let me help you. We can get him put away."

"He's my father." She pleaded.

"He's a monster. No father needs to hit their children. Especially their daughters when they can do nothing to protect themselves. He has no right to hit you. Honey, its abuse. I need you to testify to that if we go to court."

"Court! Edward he-" I silenced her. No, not now. Not here. I hushed her when she began to talk again and concentrated on what was going on downstairs.

"Have you seen her? I know she's close to Edward and Alice. She ran away. I'm not even sure what happened. I came up to her room this morning and found the floor bloody. Was she hurt? Does she need a doctor?" Charlie was downstairs. Charlie had found my Bella.

"Mr. Swan, I assure you Bella is being well taken care of. I am a doctor and have been tending to her wounds. How do you think she managed to get them in the first place?" Carlisle asked, the anger was hidden but I could tell it was still there. He hated having his home violated this way. He wanted Bella safe and with Charlie was not the way. How was he going to save Bella?

"Love, I need you to tell me what happened. Please tell me the truth." I tried once more to get Bella to tell me what had happened. I needed her to tell me. It was the only way I knew how to save her from him. I couldn't do anything if she was taken away until I could convict him of something. I could kill him, but Carlisle might not approve.

"Edward, I,"

"Bella please!" I tried again when there was a light rap on the door. Bella looked at it curiously as I hoped from the couch and moved to my CDs. No need to get Charlie mad. I didn't need him hurting her again. Plus I'd be less likely to jump from my window and run like hell with her if I was farther away when he entered.

"Edward, Bella?"

_She's with him? Alone behind a closed door?_ I heard Charlie's thoughts thinking about all the things we could be doing. One being her telling me what had happened. If only it was as simple as telling the police I could read minds and knew she was being abused. Sadly, I could not. I was helpless. I had never felt so useless.

The door opened and Bella glanced up, the smile melting off her face when she saw who it was. "Dad." She managed to whisper. I heard her gasp as Charlie rushed forward. He pulled her into a hug, not caring that she was wincing from the pain. Carlisle and I made to pull him back, and possibly hurl him though the glass window down two or three stories. Maybe from the roof. She stopped us and mouthed that she was okay. I didn't believe her. Charlie let her go and helped her to her feet. I wanted so much to keep her in bed with me forever where she was safe.

"Thank you for caring for her Dr. Cullen." Charlie pulled her into his side and dug his nails into her arm. She winced but didn't say a word, turning her head down. She was going to give in. She was going back.

"Mr. Swan," I had to intervene. "I'm not quit sure Bella is up to her full potential health wise. Perhaps it'd be best for her to stay for a while longer and have my father watch over her."

"I'm sure she's fine." He answered gruffly as he tugged her forward. She stumbled, clutching her stomach to keep herself standing upright as she was pulled along.

"Do something!" I hissed to my father so fast nobody but the vampires in the room heard.

"Mr. Swan, I'm sure Bella would benefit more having me here to make sure her wounds do not get infected. I'm sure you understand." Usually no one argued with Carlisle. This was a first.

"Bella needs bed rest in her own bed in her own house. Thank you for everything doc, but she's going home." Bella had still yet to say a word since he came in. She was clutching her arms in front of her chest over her stomach defensively. I could see the exertion she was putting her self through so she wouldn't topple over. She was not well.

"Charlie, as a professional doctor I feel it is in Bella's greater interest to stay here where I can tend to her. She needs to get well."

"She's perfectly fine. And I'm not leaving her here any longer. Move out of my way or I'll have you arrested for kidnapping." I was ready to fight him on that but Carlisle merely shook his head sadly and moved, letting him and Bella pass by. I heard Emmett's low growl and Alice's cry of horror. I was stone still. I couldn't move until the cruiser was out of ear shot, a good five miles away by now.

"What the hell Carlisle? Why did you let him pass? He'll kill her!" I wanted to strangle him, my own father. This was making me crazy. Everyone was in shock over what I had said; disrespecting him was not something any of us did.

"Edward!" Esme scolded.

"What would you have liked me to do Edward? I told you before I could not hold her if he didn't not want her here. She has yet to tell you he abuses her, so I had nothing to fight him with. It would not be in our best interests to be arrested right now. We wouldn't be able to help Bella behind bars, and then we'd have to move, our secret being exposed. How hard do you think it would be for us when we were forced to eat human food, be around humans and not have any animal blood? Bella would've died had we been arrested. He would've charged us all."

"She'll die now! He thinks she told me what he's done to her. He's going to hurt her."

"Then we have to get her to confess or catch him in the act. I'm sorry Edward, but my hands are tied." They left after that, only Alice remaining.

"Edward,"

"What's he going to do to her?" she met my eyes and I watched as she remembered her vision. I gasped and fell to my knees, plunging my hands through three layers of wood and carpeting. I screamed as I saw my Bella, dead beyond anything I could fix. Vampire or not.

"We'll stop it Edward."

Even as she said it, I knew we may be too late. I didn't know where he was taking her, and I didn't know how long till it happened.

--

**Bella's Point of View**

I'd see Edward tomorrow, I'd tell him then. I had bargained with myself to try and get me through this. I would tell Edward everything. I didn't want to live like this anymore. In fear of when my next beating would be. Worrying when it would go to far, when I would die like I almost had. I gingerly touched my stomach and caught Charlie looking over at me. He didn't say anything, just locked the doors and sped past our house.

"Where are we going?" I asked, not really caring. I just wanted to go to sleep and go to school tomorrow morning and move on. Tell Edward everything and live happily ever after.

"La Push. I told Billy we'd have dinner with him. One word about _anything _from you to Jake or anyone and I'll shot you point blank. To hell with jail. I'd rather go for murder than abuse." He laughed eerily as I shook in discomfort. How was I going to get through this?

--

We pulled up in front of Jacob Black's house and I felt some relief. Charlie wouldn't hurt me here, so long as I didn't say anything. I could do that. I've been keeping my mouth shut for years. Charlie got out and walked over to Billy who was waiting in his wheel car by the door. Jake was next to him, tall as ever. He smiled and sauntered over to me. The parents watched us and when Billy wasn't looking and Jake was facing me Charlie made a gun with his hand and held it to his head, reminding me.

I gulped and smiled as best as I could to Jake. "Hey Jake."

"Hey Bells. Wow I haven't seen you in forever. What's new?"

"Nothing. What's' new with you Jake? Still working on your car?"

"Yep. Almost have it done to, no worries." His smile was infectious and I was reminded of a puppy. A big golden retriever. Funny. I used to compare Mike to one of those, but I actually liked dogs, especially golden retrievers. Somehow it fit Jake better.

We talked for a while and I stared feeling drowsy as night rolled around. It wasn't the type of drowsiness that accompanied more sleep. It was more like, drugged. I gasped and check out my drink, meeting Charlie's eyes as he watched me. He had given me an open car after we had our pizza. I hadn't thought anything of it. I swayed gently and he smiled some more. I grabbed Jake's sleeve without notifying my dad and drug him from the house. It was a very clumsy walk on my behalf.

"Jake," I gasped, trying to talk without my head spinning.

"Bella, are you okay?" he tried to get me to sit but I couldn't. I needed to tell him. Something bad was going to happen, I just knew it.

"No, wait Jake." I closed my eyes and concentrated on not letting my head explode. I could hear the game coming to a close. I had maybe three minutes before Charlie would be out here. "Jake, I- need you. I need you to call," my head spun and I went down to one knee. I heard him yell my name and then I heard the wheels of Billy's chair come, accompanied by footsteps belonging to my father.

"Jake," he told him. "Put her in the car. She's probably just tired. She had an early start today." He laughed and talked to Billy, wrapping things up.

"Get help." I hissed, feeling my consciousness slipping. "Call the Cullen's. Get Edward. Help me. Please." I don't remember what actually made its way out of my mouth, but I hoped it was enough to save my life once more…

--

**Edward's Point of View**

My phone buzzed in my pocket and an unknown number popped up. I didn't want to answer it, but if I didn't I was afraid they wouldn't stop calling.

"Hello?" I asked shortly.

"Cullen?" a male voice asked from the other end.

"Yes?" I asked, a little more intrigued.

"Do you know Bella Swan?" Bella, no.

"What's happened?"

"She told me to get in touch with you. Something isn't right. She was over here, down in La Push with Charlie and something happened. I'm not even sure. She just got tired and passed out. He drove off. I don't even know why she wanted me to call you. Is there something wrong?"

La Push. Of all the places for him to take her, the one place I couldn't go to rescue her. "Find her." I growled out. "Don't be too late. I need you to find her and bring her to your boundaries. Can you do that?"

"Yes…"

"Then do it. She may be dying as we speak." I shut the phone quickly and yelled for Emmett. "Em, go check out her house and see if she's there." He nodded and left with Rose in tow. "Jasper, Alice, go look in the forests. Try to find the same place he may have taken her Alice. If she's not in La Push and she's here instead I don't want to miss her." They left as fast as Emmett had. "Carlisle, I'm going to need you and Esme with me incase we find her and…" I trialed off.

"Of Course dear." Esme gently placed her hand on my cheek. "We'll go to the boundaries and wait. It'll be fine."

We raced off and went as far as we could. I could smell mutt, but no Bella. I couldn't smell her anywhere. _Please, _I thought to whatever God was out there. _Let her live._

_--_

**Jacob's Point of View**

I found her scent quickly. It was getting stronger. I found her in the woods. I smelt her blood. She was breathing shallowly. She was dying. I ripped her bonds from the tree trunk and put her on my back, carrying her as fast as I could to the lands' borders. She needed to live. I would make sure she lived.

--

**Edward's Point of View**

I heard running feet. I felt the ground shake. I smelt her blood. It was everywhere. Esme stopped breathing, I refused to. I needed to know when she was closer. I knew I could control myself. I've done it before. I will not kill her.

A naked man emerged from the underbrush. _Dog. _Right now I didn't care that he was holding my Bella, I didn't care that he was werewolf. I needed Bella to survive. He hurried her over the line and I rushed up, Carlisle right behind me. Esme stayed farther back, not wanting to get to close to the blood.

"Make sure she lives." The creature who I will forever be indebted to for saving my angel said, before slipping back into the shadows. I heard him take off and figured he was somewhere, probably trying to track Charlie. I was going to kill him. I didn't care what Bella may or may not agree to. Her father was dead as far as I was concerned.

"Edward, I can't stop the bleeding." Carlisle's voice was strained. He didn't want to lose her, and he knew what else he could do to save her, but would I let him?

"Is there no other way?" I pleaded. I did not want to make this choice selfishly. I wanted her to make it. I didn't want to damn her.

"If I can't stop the bleeding in the next minute or so then no, I'm afraid not. Her stitches were ripped open and her wrists were cut, she's a mess. She has a head wound as well. She'll die if I can't get it to stop."

I felt her, in my arms, all fragile and humane. So tiny. So warm. I couldn't take it away from her. I felt her heart beat. Pulsing with what little blood she had left.

"Edward…" Carlisle warned. I could hear it. Her heart was slowing. I remained frozen. I didn't know what to do.

"Edward." Esme pleaded, trying to get me to succumb to this.

"Edward I need to know now. I need to bite her before her heart stops completely." I looked down at my angel, so peaceful in slumber that was due to lack of consciousness.

"Edward!" Carlisle growled. Without thinking I bent my head to her neck, and bit her supple skin.

**One Week Later**

**Bella's Point of View**

"How are you feeling love?" Edward asked from beside me. I was standing in front of my house, my dad's car pulled up in the driveway, the game was going inside.

"I'm fine." I managed to whisper. "Maybe we should come back another time…" I turned to leave when Edward's hands settled around my waist softly. He met my eyes and bent his head to kiss me lightly on the lips.

"Isabella, if I thought it was the best thing for you, we'd be gone in a heartbeat. But I don't think you're over it, and I don't think you ever will be until you do this."

"But I don't know how to do this. I can't do it; I've only been changed for a few days. I've only hunted a few times. What if something goes wrong?"

"Emmett is right around the corner with Jasper." Edward reassured me for the hundredth time in less than an hour. "If anything happens I'm sure all three of us will be able to subdue you." He kissed me again, a little longer than before and I felt like I could do anything. I nodded into his chest where my head lay and turned back to the door, grabbing his hand.

"Ready?" I asked, faking enthusiasm. I turned to look at him in the cover of rain clouds provided by Forks.

"Always when I'm with you Bella." He kissed my cheek and tugged me forward. My legs locked so he felt my restraint.

"Wait," I told him in a rush, keeping my knees in place. "I've changed my mind!" I turned to bolt and came face to chest with Emmett. He scooped me up despite my protests and took me to the front door. Edward was smiling behind him. He set me down, held me there while he rang the doorbell and dashed off. I tired to follow but Edward quickly stopped me, just as Charlie answered the door, a beer bottle in hand.

"Wh- Bella?" he asked in disbelief. I smiled shakily and gave him a tiny finger wave. "What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead!" he yelled, dragging me inside. Edward slipped through before Charlie could close the door. He found Edward behind me and pointed stiff arm to the door. "Leave." He told him. I panicked, thinking Edward was going to do as he was told. I had yet to breath, but that could change at any time, I needed Edward to protect him. Weird how the tables turn.

"No." Edward said, pulling me against hi chest as he leaned back against the counter.

"No?" he stuttered, face going purple. "What the hell do you mean no? I'll shoot you right here right now, the both of you."

"Is that a threat?" Edward asked, calm as every. I was hyperventilating inside. Was this going to work? Could I do it?

"Damn straight it's a threat! Get out of my freaking house before I plant a bullet straight through your head."

"Like you were going to do to Bella, if she every told anyone what you do to her?" Oh no, I had a feeling this was going to be it. How could anyone fall for this?

"You told him?!" He wheeled on me and tried to punch me but I backed away swiftly, not wanting him to break his hand.

"Dad," I began, glaring at Edward. It wasn't going to work! "I didn't,"

"What else did you tell him Bella? Did you tell him how you deserved it? Deserved every hit I placed upon you? Every broken bone was your own damn fault. Every time you got whipped was because of your own stupidity. It had nothing to do with me! I was upholding the house. I was keeping you in line. Maybe I ought to get the whips again. You think you deserve it this time Bitch?"

That's when Edward lost his cool. We got what we wanted, and now Edward was through with games. He grabbed Charlie's hand and twisted, snapping tendons and bones in an easy handshake. Charlie gasped in shock and pain. "Don't ever use that language with her again." Edward gave his hand a final crunch and tugged me along after him. "If you say anything to anyone, I will break more than that." Edward turned his onyx eyes to mine. Instantly they lightened, feeling the love I had spread towards him. We walked around the side where the Volvo was parked and got in. Emmett and Jasper were already in the back, laughing at a recording of what just went on.

"You got it all, right?" I asked, making sure they didn't miss anything.

"Definitely." Jasper told me, handing over the recorder. It had shut off right after his confession and before Edward had broken his hand.

"Smart move guys." I nodded approval and passed it back. Edward was smiling beside me, holding my hand.

"Yeah we got the second half on another tape. Didn't want ol' Edward hear getting arrested for assault." This got a chuckled out of said person and we drove the rest of the way home. Jasper and Emmett quieted down halfway there, watching the tapes over and over to make sure they didn't get anything that could be used against one of us.

"Feel better love?" Edward asked, catching my eye. I smiled and leaned over, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Always, when I'm with you Edward."

The End

----

**Aww! I'm just in love with that ending! Tell me what you thought of this rewrite. I decided to keep it all together as one, since it'll be longer that way. **

**If you have any questions (since this is way different than the first version) let me know. I know the first one ended too abruptly, so I tried to get this one with a sense of closure. :]**

**Check out Chapter 8 of The Turning. It's relatively new and I need some ideas for that Author's Note at the bottom. Give me a heads up if you read any of my stories! Let me know what you enjoy and want to see more of.**

**Hugs and Kisses-**

**AshleyXx**

**PS- Evanescence - Tourniquet is the name of the song for the lyrics at the top, in italics.**


End file.
